New Experiences
by Seductiveglamour456
Summary: Smut glorious smut. Kurt and Adam decide to try something a little new...
1. Chapter 1

"But… do I have to?" Kurt pouted at his boyfriend gently, standing with his hands on his hips, looking down as Adam sat on the bed. They were alone in Kurt's apartment – Rachel had gone to visit her dads, and Santana was having an all-day shopping spree – and were trying to use the time "constructively".

"Of course you don't sugarplum! I'm not going to force you into anything!" Adam reassured him kindly.

"No, no, I _want_ to, but Adam really? A _lap dance_? I've never tried it, I might be awful!"

The Brit leaned up and kissed his boyfriend softly. "If you do, you'll be perfect, you always are, but we can cuddle if you want."

Kurt looked down into those mature topaz eyes, saw a glint of love and passion, and it awakened some deep primal need in him, not to be all cuddly and lovey-dovey for once; Kurt wanted to be _dirty_.

He strode confidently across to the CD player, and played the track. It was Jessie J's Sexy Silk, and it was perhaps the sexiest song in existence. While the instrumental played, Kurt pushed Adam down onto the bed, and lifted his T-shirt up and off his head. The strains of Jessica Cornish began, and this served only to further charge both of the men with a ferocious sexual energy.

'Fuck!' Kurt thought, Adam was already visibly hard, his jeans not doing much for the imagination. Adam was big, bigger than anything Kurt had ever seen, and it sent shivers down his body remembering where that cock had been.

He peeled his tight, tight jeans off, and was left in just his tighty-whities. Carefully, slowly, teasingly, he climbed on top of Adam, and rolled his hips in time with the song. He couldn't help form moaning, the big British member just fit so _well_ with his ass crack. He pinched his soft pink nipples with his soft pink hands, closing his eyes and licking his lips, enjoying hearing Adam whisper things like 'Fucckkkk…' and 'Oh Kurt, more, I beg you!'. It only served to make his own cock start springing out of his underwear.

Suddenly, Adam grabbed Kurt by the sides of the stomach, and brought their faces together, not kissing, but enough to recognize the hunger they had for one another.

Kurt bit his lip softly as he felt Adam's strong grip against his arms, and felt their breath mingling in the tiny space of air that separated their lips. And then, Adam closed that space.

Kurt always loved this. Adam knew exactly where to slip his hands, where to caress, where to grab, and his tongue massaged and flicked around in Kurt's mouth like nothing he'd ever known. His worry, fears, inhibitions, all of it was lost when Adam kissed him. His brain flew up, into the heavens, to the realms of total purity, where it really was just the two of them. He ground his hips into Adam's, feeling the friction growing ever harder, and gasped into Adam's mouth when the older man grabbed both of his ass cheeks, and loudly proclaimed "These are _mine_!"

"Always!" Came the moaning reply, a raw, passion-filled statement, and they both resumed interlocking their mouths, while Adam exclaimed when their mouths parted "Clothes…mmhhmm… too many!"

The song still played, but they were both almost lost of it. Kurt was glad Adam had come over in some of his thrift store finds. They were disposable.

He did something that Adam hadn't suspected, but doubled the passion in the room; he literally started to rip Adam's clothes from his body.

Each tear revealed a new muscle, a new crevice, and Kurt didn't hesitate in licking at the muscles and bare skin every time he saw it. Adam's face turned Kurt on _so_ much when it was like it was then, an expression of orgasmic pleasure, and his moans were like the sounds of angels, loud and strong and urging him to carry on…


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck this!" Adam exclaimed as Kurt once again began to tease every bit of skin on show, lapping up his boyfriend's smooth body. He grabbed his shirt by the middle, and ripped it open with that masculine strength Kurt had been dreaming of. He was now on the bed, topless, his torn shirt in bits behind him, and Kurt once again marvelled. Adam had those arms, the arms of gods, and his chest was something that the guys back in Glee Club could only dream of, with a six-pack, abs, and his nipples were hard and a dark brown.

"Hmmmm" Kurt hummed as he climbed onto Adam, and sucked at his bottom lip. Then he went down, licking his chin, neck, collarbone – taking extra care at the sensitive spot Adam would always rub idly – and flicked his tongue on each of the nipples. The British dreamboat moaned, and loudly.

"You like that? Well how about this?" Kurt nibbled gently on both nipples, dripping saliva on them first before sucking it back up through his teeth.

"AHHHH, OH MY GO- YEAHHH, hmmmmm" Adam was being loud, very loud, and Kurt's cock was half-out and half-in his tighty-whities, and leaking a little already.

Kurt decided to try something, completely new to him, but he hoped Adam would like it. He folded his lips over his teeth and wet them. Gently, he lifted the strong, capable arms, and saw the layer of hair that lay in that valley of sweat and hormones. He suckled down on it, and mouthed rough kisses onto Adam's armpits, feeling the fluff of hair tickle his tongue and the _taste_ of manly sexuality was just incredible.

"Kur- Kurt, PLEASE. I need- ah my go- I need more!" Adam gasped. Kurt sucked on his finger whilst still straddling Adam, and traced patterns over his stomach.

"Well, seeing as you've been _such _a good boy, I'll let you have what you want. But first, you have to tell me!" Kurt said this in his deep and husky voice, that he knew drove Adam crazy.

There was no hesitation form the man on the bottom "I want you to choke on my big British cock before I wreck your tight ass with it!" This came out in a quick steady stream of words, but nonetheless, they were comprehensive.

Kurt proceeded to undo Adam's loose jeans, and gently, softly, letting the material rub against his aching crotch, slid them of from the bottom of his feet. Then, in a surprisingly brash move, he yanked the blue checked boxers down, and threw them across his bedroom.

"Fuck, I'd forgotten how beautiful your everything is!" Kurt gazed in amazement. Of course, his torso was one thing, but Adam's strong legs, firm thighs and his huge, meaty cock was glistening and ready for him. Kurt more or less jumped back on the bed, and started to breath gently on the inside of Adam's thigh, just enough to get his cock to tense, but not enough to get him off. Then, he lifted his hand, and started rolling the sweaty balls through his silky fingers. Adam was screaming, then muffling and squirming with pleasure, and marvelled at how good Kurt was at this.

Surprising himself and Adam, Kurt grabbed the big member and popped it all in his mouth. Up and down he went, rubbing his tongue against the bottom of Adam's cock, feeling precum already sliding out and mixing with his own spit.

"AHHHHHH, OHH FFFUUUUCCK KURT, YEAH! OH, GAG ON MY COCK YESSS!" Adam moaned, rocking his head around his shoulders, banging it against the bed before lifting it again. He was in absolute heaven, feeling the warm insides of Kurt's mouth against his foreskin and the mushroom of his cock against the back of his mouth. Kurt gagged and further still wanted to suck, so he squeezed his thumb tightly, a trick he had learned from Santana, and disabled his gag reflex, and kept sucking and sucking.

"KURT! AH, I think I'm gonna-" Adam started to moan, so Kurt slipped the cock from his mouth, looked up into the gorgeous eyes of his boyfriend and said

"I want it in more places than just my mouth."


End file.
